Episode 8351 (28th December 2018)
Bernice is horrified when a stripper reveals to Liam that she's fifty. Elsewhere, Billy drops the charges against Robert. Plus, Harriet tries to track down Dawn. Plot Jessie takes her frustration out on April which angers Marlon. Marlon tells Jessie that he can't stand to be around her when she's acting like this and questions who he's married. Bernice's loved ones throw her a surprise 50th birthday party in the salon. Nicola knows Bernice won't like her age being plastered over the balloons and banner, but before she can do anything about it, Bernice walks in. A furious Bernice grabs a sharp instrument and pops all of the balloons. Matty is excited as he has a date tonight. He explains to Victoria that it's a big deal as Heather knows he's trans. Harriet asks Rhona and Pete if they've heard from Dawn. They haven't although Pete suggests Harriet should speak with Ryan. Bernice isn't happy that Liam has been invited to her party although she's delighted when Liam gifts her a designer handbag. Billy calls in past the Mill to speak to Aaron although Aaron won't hear him out. Charity has arranged a birthday party for Ryan tomorrow. She wants the first birthday she spends with her eldest son to be special. Tracy spreads the word about the pizza and prosecco night in the pub. Billy admits to Marlon that he made Aaron's life hell whilst they were in prison but explains he did it as he was scared of Jason and his gang. He claims to hate what he did to Aaron and insists it's not really him. Charity moans to Vanessa and Ryan about Tracy stealing her custom on New Year's Eve. Harriet approaches Ryan and asks him if he knows where Dawn has gone. Ryan doesn't but gives Harriet Dawn's number. When Harriet calls, someone answers but they hang up when Harriet explains Dawn knew her as "Michelle". Marlon tells Billy that if he feels as bad as he says, then he knows what he needs to do. Nicola tries to assure Bernice that Liam doesn't care how old she is although Bernice is adamant he can't find out. Victoria and Ellis arrange to go the pizza and prosecco night much to Charity's annoyance. Charity warns Victoria that if the pub goes under, she'll be the first out the door. Robert receives a call informing him the charges against him have been dropped. Matty is upset that his date hasn't turned up. Victoria recalls Charity was walking to a girl before. Marlon returns home to find Jessie crying on the couch. Jessie admits she shouldn't have spoken to April like that and comments she never thought getting back to normal after Billy's release would be this hard. Billy returns home and informs Jessie he's dropped the charges. Ellis listens in from the kitchen as Billy explains to Jessie that this was the right thing to do. Matty suspects Charity scuppered his date although Charity denies it. At that moment, Matty's date Heather walks into the pub to witnesses Matty making comments about Charity abandoning Ryan which results in him losing both his date and his job. A stripper turns up at Bernice's birthday party. Bernice and Liam are horrified although everyone else seems to enjoy it. During his routine, the stripper rips open his shirt to reveal "50" written across his chest then wishes Bernice a happy 50th birthday. A mortified Bernice orders the stripper to leave then declares the party is over and storms out. Ellis congratulates Billy on his performance earlier. He's adamant Billy hasn't changed and tells his brother he's going to make sure everyone around here knows what he is. Cast Regular cast *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Stripper - Chris Ritchie *Heather - Mollie Targett (uncredited) Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Bar and kitchen *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes